


Life Uncaffeinated

by Llybian



Series: Pokemon Drabbles [11]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee, Contestshipping, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llybian/pseuds/Llybian
Summary: May stewed in silent humiliation. It was just that… coffee was so bitter. Even when it was sweetened she didn’t like it. Her parents always told her that she’d like it when she was older but… she supposed she wasn’t old enough yet. Coffee in so many ways symbolized… maturity, which she never seemed able to reach. Drew drank coffee and now she looked like a kid in front of him yet again. She should’ve just gotten a coffee and dealt with it.
Relationships: Haruka | May/Shuu | Drew
Series: Pokemon Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079915
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Life Uncaffeinated

May had never intended on traveling with Drew and Harley. Oh, certainly she’d hoped to see them in Johto while she was on the contest circuit. It’s always nice to see a familiar face when you’re far from home and besides that she knew that pitting herself against two such strong coordinators was sure to help her keep her edge and improve. And anyway, what are frenemies for?

It was only that… well, running into them was one thing, but being in their constant company was another. She was sure that Drew felt it too. They’d never really _agreed_ to join up together. They’d just been pulled in by Hurricane Harley who informed them that he was “so glad” that they agreed to his suggestion without actually waiting for confirmation.

Spending even five minutes with Harley is exhausting; more than that… well… it was rough. Spending time with Drew was exhausting too for that matter, but she always felt like she got something out of her conversations with him. With Harley she just got the feeling that the floor had been pulled out from under her.

Needless to say, she was glad to have a little rest and relaxation to look forward to when they stopped at the next town a contest was being held in. There was a quite famous lounge there for coordinators only and she was looking forward to being off her feet for awhile and having a little refreshment.

Harley as always took the lead as they walked up to the counter where drinks and snacks were sold. “I’ll have a tall, skinny caramel macchiato, hon,” he said, one hand perched on his hip. “Not that I need it obviously,” he commented, gesturing a hand toward himself, “but you know what they say: skinny is as skinny does. You’d better figure that out soon, Mayday.”

May scowled at him but didn’t reply. She was getting the feeling that Harley liked to make her lose her temper in public.

“Yeah… I’ll just have a small black coffee,” Drew cut in pulling off his best ‘I am in no way with this strange person’ mannerisms.

The barista tapped the orders into the cash register before turning a dewy smile on May. “And what can I get for you, dear?” she asked.

“I’ll just have a bottle of water,” May said.

“W-w-w-what?!” Harley overreacted. “You mean to tell me that _that’s_ what you’re getting here? Huh,” he said, looking unpleasantly triumphant. “I guess it’s no surprise that little Maybelline is too young for coffee. It’d probably keep her up way past her bedtime!”

May stewed in silent humiliation. It was just that… coffee was so _bitter_. Even when it was sweetened she didn’t like it. Her parents always told her that she’d like it when she was older but… she supposed she wasn’t old enough yet. Coffee in so many ways symbolized… maturity, which she never seemed able to reach. _Drew_ drank coffee and now she looked like a kid in front of him yet again. She should’ve just gotten a coffee and dealt with it.

“Well,” May quavered somewhere between rage and embarrassment, “I suppose instead I’ll have a—”

“Actually, May has the right idea,” Drew cut in.

“She does?” Harley responded at the same time May said, “I do?”

“Coffee tastes good and all, but water’s always the healthier choice,” Drew said, flipping his bangs out of his face carelessly. “A coordinator needs to constantly be aware of what the most healthy choices are, both for themself and for their Pokemon. They owe it to their Pokemon to stay hydrated and energized—not dehydrated and buzzed.” Drew sneered slightly. “Skinny option or no.”

Harley crossed his arms with his mouth agape. He looked like he was about to launch into his ‘sistah you did _not_ just go there!’ routine, but couldn’t quite manage it yet.

“So I think I’ll change my coffee to a water as well, if you don’t mind,” Drew said to the barista.

“Absolutely,” the barista said cheerily, passing him and May two ice-cold bottles of water.

May took hers, feeling strangely dazed and flushed despite the coolness against her gloved hand. It was perhaps because she was feeling so off-balance that she gestured with her bottle to Drew and said: “A toast?”

Drew apparently didn’t think that that line was as silly and mockable as it sounded to May, who was currently cursing herself for opening her mouth. He said, “Sure,” and tapped his bottle against hers. “To life uncaffeinated,” he said with a little smile.


End file.
